Lunch Date
by Sculder1013
Summary: Booth and Bones enjoy sometime together one afternoon.


**I do not own these characters. These character belongs to Hart Hanson and Fox.**

Lunch date

It was 1pm and Booth was getting frustrated at work and wanted to get out of his office. It was such a nice day out with the sun shinning and the temperature being warm. He figures that Bones hasn't eaten yet and so he would take her out for lunch. He grabs his keys and left his office to go pick up Bones. When he got to Bone's office he wasn't surprise to see her typing away on her laptop working on her latest book. He leans on the door panel and just stood there admiring her presence. Feeling Booth's presence Bones looks up and smiles.

"Hey Bones" Booth says while walking to Bones and stands in front of her desk. "I figured that you haven't eaten yet and wanted to take you out to lunch."

"Well, I wanted to finish this last chapter before I go to lunch Booth" Bones says and went back to typing.

"Bones, you need to eat plus it's such a nice day out. Plus, want does a guy have to do to spend sometime with his girlfriend?" He says with a sly grim on his face.

Bones just looked up and laughs "Boooothhh, I need to finish this chapter or I'm going to be very distracted during lunch. You don't want me to be distracted and not have my full attention on you, do you?" she says with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Oh Bones, I can make sure you won't get distracted and have my full attention" he laughs

She laughs, "What kind of lunch are we going to have Booth? One with us eating food or one with us enjoying each other in bed?" She giggles.

"Well, it was originally going to be food, but now I'm intrigued in the other option" he laughs.

She laughs, "Booth, I really do want to finish this chapter. I will be done in like 10 minutes. Can you wait 10 minutes and then I will have my full attention on you."

"Oh alright Bones, you win. I can't say no to you. I'll just take a short nap on your couch. " He says while walking to the couch.

"Thanks Booth" she says and goes back to typing.

Like Bones said 10 short minutes later Bones finished up her chapter and closes her laptop. She gets up and goes to her couch where Booth is taking his nap. She doesn't want to wake him because he looks so peaceful but she is getting a little hungry now. She leans down and gently kisses Booth on his check and whispers in his ear that she is done. He opens his eyes smiles.

"Now this is a treat to be awaken by a beautiful women." He says while sitting up

She blushes "Booth I'm a little hungry now can we go to lunch now?"

"Yes of course, do you want to pick up Christine from daycare and make it a family outing or just the two of us?" he asks

"Will I be a bad mother for choosing just us? We haven't really had time for just the two of us. I miss that and so I just want to spend time with just you. Is that a bad thing to say?" she says with a concern face.

"Oh Bones, you are a amazing mother and it's not bad at all to say that. We do need time for just us and so you are definitely not a bad mother to say that." he says and then hugs her

"Thanks Booth" says she while hugging him back "I love you"

"I love you too Bones. Lets go and grab some lunch. We can go to the dinner and have it to go and then we can eat lunch in the park. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect Booth"

Booth smiles and gets up and helps her off from the couch too. He takes her hands and walks her out of her office. Booth drives them to the diner. On the way to the dinner Bones calls in the food so it can be ready to be picked when they get there. Booth drives up to the dinner and jumps out of the SUV and picks up the food then drives to the park. When they get there Bones gets out of the car and gets the blanket from the trunk so they can sit on top of that. Booth takes the food and carries it out. When he sees Bones walking toward him he reaches his hand out and she grabs it. They walk towards the park and they scout out a good place to eat lunch. Bones sees a tree that is uninhabited and so she heads that way. Once they get there she lays out the blanket and sets her self down. Booth goes and sits next to her on the blanket. He then takes out their lunch and hands over Bones food.

"This is a great spot Bones," he says while handing over her lunch

"Thanks Booth" she says with a smile. "I thought it would be a great place to eat and sit. We won't get burned from the sun but we can still enjoy the warmth of it. Plus, we can still get the gentle breeze.

"I love the way you think Bones," he says with a sly smile

She blushes and just smiles back "So what got you in the mood to have lunch outside?"

"I thought it would be nice to eat outside because it's so lovely out. I needed to get out of my office because I was getting frustrated at work. Plus I wanted to see you. You make my day brighter and so here I am."

"Aww Booth, you're so sweet. I am happy that we're eating out here. It is a lovely day and I do enjoy this type of weather. You also make my day brighter and I'm glad to be here with you. To be honest I rather be with you then being in my office."

"Aww Bones" he said after taking a bite of his sandwich. He finishes chewing and then replies "I knew you would like it out here. We needed this and I'm glad it just the two of us" he says while reaching for her hand.

"Me too Booth" she smiles and then takes a bite of her salad with her other hand.

"So how is your day going Bones? Not as bad as mine?" He takes another bite and chews

"It's not that bad. Because there isn't a case I've just been working on my book. Angela and I chatted for a while this morning but then she went back to her office to work on an art project. She is very talented and I wish one day she would show off her work at a gallery. I think a lot of people would buy her work. I would if she was selling any" she says then took another bite.

"Yeah, Angela is a very talented artist. So how far are you in your Book?" Booth asks

"Oh I just finished the 10th chapter. I'll let you read it when we get home tonight and see what you think."

"Aww thanks Bones, but you don't have to."

"I do Booth. Your opinion is very important to me. I want to make sure you like it."

"Aww Bones, I always love your books."

She smiles "Thanks Booth"

Booth and Bones finish their lunch and Bones volunteers to throw the trash away. When she returns she scoots herself and sits between Booth's legs. She leans her back against Booth's chest and he wraps his arms around her. They sit there enjoying the moment. They watch people jogging, walking and ride by on their bikes. Bones notices these two older couple walking by holding hands. She thought it was sweet.

"Booth do you think that could be us in the future?" She asks

"Who Bones?

She points "Those two older couple over there holding hands. They look so happy. They look like they been together for a long times."

He smiles and replies "Oh I see. Yeah I believe that could be us in the future."

"I hope so, I don't want to ever think about a time when you're not around."

Booth arms give a little squeeze around Bones and whispers in her ear "Bones you know I will never leave you. You're stuck with me now" he laughs

she giggles "oh Booth you're so funny and sweet"

She turns into his arms to face Booth and gives him a sweet kiss on his lips. They brake apart and Bones goes back to her previous position. They stay there like that for another 15 minutes. Booth looks at his watch to see the time and realizes they should head back to work.

"Bones I do enjoy this, but I think we should head back to work." he states

"You're right Booth. I had a wonderful lunch date with you. We need to do this more often."

"You're right Bones we should do this more often. I say we should do this at least once a week. What do you say?" He asks

"Once a week sounds reasonable to me Booth." she smiles

Booth gets up first and then helps Bones ups. They walked hand in hand to their SUV and Booth drive Bones back to the lab. When they arrive Booth stops the SUV and leans in to give Bones a kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you around 6pm Bones to pick you up"

"Okay Booth, thanks" she says and then leans in again to give him a quick kiss.

"I love you Booth" she said when they brake apart.

"I love you too Bones" he says back with a smile.

Bones gets out of the SUV and heads into the Lab. Once Booth sees her enter the building she drives away and heads to his office.

THE END.

**What do you think? Please comment**


End file.
